


PSTD

by RenTDankworth



Series: From the Shadow to the Moon - TsukiKageWeek2016 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Apocalypse, Day #3, Español | Spanish, M/M, Menor mentions of Murder, Mention of PSTD, Panic Attacks, TsukiKageWeek, TsukiKageWeek2016, TsukkiKage Week, TsukkiKageWeek2016, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 19:43:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8680981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenTDankworth/pseuds/RenTDankworth
Summary: Kageyama tiene esperanzas de que él, Tsukishima, Hinata y todos en Karasuno formen parte del grupo de afortunados que puedan sobrevivir al caos que es el mundo.





	

El olor a sangre y carne podrida invade sus fosas nasales, todavía puede sentir el arranque de ira y adrenalina en su cuerpo, y la sensación de haber golpeado algo con demasiada fuerza con el bate de metal en sus manos.

Kageyama intenta respirar con normalidad y olvidar que hace unos segundos estaba tratando de mantenerse con vida; intenta ignorar el olor a sangre y la sensación de un líquido caliente que se ha quedado en sus manos y su rostro, y trata de no vomitar el poco alimento que tiene en su estómago.

Kageyama Tobio intenta ignorar el asco que siente cuando es consciente del desastre que tiene frente a sus ojos, pero le es extremadamente difícil por el penetrante olor a carne putrefacta y la sensación de sangre en sus manos y rostro.

—¿Qué he hecho? —y gruesas y saladas lágrimas salen rápidamente de sus ojos cuando es consciente de que ha asesinado (o regresado a la muerte aquellos cuerpos que pertenecen a sus padres) siguiendo su instinto más básico de supervivencia.

.

Tsukishima llega pocos minutos después de escuchar sus gritos desgarrando su garganta. Su cabello está pintado de rojo y algunas gotas de sangre se han quedado impregnadas en los cristales de sus gafas y en su piel pálida.

—¿Estás bien, Kageyama?

Y Tobio intenta responder que no está bien, que esto no está bien, que se siente fatal y quiere vomitar el poco alimento que tiene en su estómago y que le permite apenas mantenerse de pie.

Kei entiende la situación, y se apresura a abrazar al azabache que no reacciona y que tiene una expresión de terror puro tatuada en su rostro.

—Está bien… está bien, no fue tu culpa.

Las lágrimas no se detienen, y el cuerpo de Tobio tiembla violentamente ante el miedo y el trauma que siente en ese momento.

_Qué hicimos para vivir en este mundo…_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**PTSD**

**.**

**.**

Tsukishima intenta cargar con el pesado cuerpo de Kageyama sobre su espalda, pero le es casi imposible por las pocas fuerzas que tiene y porque Tobio, después de un largo rato, se volvió peso muerto.

En el piso de abajo puede escuchar los gritos de los demás, y un par de disparos (no tiene idea de dónde habrán sacado las armas de fuego, pero sabe que en ese momento son más que necesarias para obtener tiempo); los gritos de Hinata al usar todas sus fuerzas para golpear los cuerpos putrefactos que se mueven de alguna forma llegan hasta sus oídos, y los gritos de terror de Yachi le hacen sentir una presión en su pecho que le impide respirar con normalidad.

No pasa mucho rato hasta que escuchan el ruido de los neumáticos detenerse a gran velocidad afuera, y los gritos de Tanaka y su hermana mayor ordenarles que suban rápidamente a la furgoneta; Kei se sorprende de ver a su hermano mayor ahí y su expresión sombría (supone que sus padres también siguieron el mismo destino que los de Kageyama dentro de esa casa de dónde han logrado sacar más suministros que deberán llevar a su pequeño refugio que no aguantará mucho tiempo más de pie).

Yamaguchi ayuda a Hitoka a correr lo más rápido que puede y a bloquearle la vista a la horrorosa escena que ocurre tras de ellos, un _Estaremos bien, Yachi-san_ se repite hasta que los dos entran al vehículo; tras ellos les siguen Sugawara y Kiyoko cargando la mayor cantidad de latas que pueden; Oikawa también lleva la mayor cantidad de suministros y medicamentos que le es posible, y todos se avientan a la camioneta que arranca apenas todos están adentro.

Akiteru los saluda a todos y se presenta, los menores también hacen lo mismo y tratan de revisar que nadie haya sido mordido y curar las heridas más graves. Todo parece estar bien, pues no hay más que leves rasguños y traumas que quedarán para siempre en la mente de todos.

.

Tsukishima intenta que Kageyama reaccione cuando están casi por llegar a Shiratorizawa, les sorprende que casi todos los estudiantes de esa academia hayan logrado sobrevivir cuando se desató el virus, y les sorprende más el hecho de que hayan decidido usar las instalaciones como un refugio temporal (uno que no tardará mucho en caer, pues las torpes barricadas que han logrado montar y que son reparadas dos veces a la semana por los más fuertes no van a resistir mucho, tal vez un mes más; todos han empezado a buscar alternativas para poder cuidar de los heridos y tener un techo en dónde dormir).

Tobio apenas responde a los estímulos, pero está bien, al menos físicamente. Tsukishima revisa que su cuerpo reacciones con normalidad haciendo los exámenes de rutina que fueron aprendiendo todos con el paso de los días. Kei respira un poco más aliviado, el problema será lidiar con el trauma generado por su instinto de supervivencia.

—No fue tu culpa —murmura de manera leve, pero Tobio parece ignorarle por completo, pues el azabache no se queja cuando Kei lo abraza de nuevo para tratar que su cuerpo deje de temblar.

.

Los movimientos y reacciones de Kageyama son demasiado automatizadas durante algunas semanas, y aunque con el tiempo sus ojos empiezan a recuperar el brillo, la situación no parece mejorar.

Las noches son largas, y las horas para dormir demasiado contadas; las pesadillas son recurrentes, y Tobio varias veces se despierta con un frío sudor recorriendo su cuerpo y con la sensación de que ha golpeado algo con demasiada fuerza con sus manos (la sensación de golpear lo que antes eran sus padres sigue estando en su cuerpo de manera inconsciente); en ocasiones el aire le falta y termina por rasguñar su garganta con sus uñas, si alguien está cerca cuando sus ataques de ansiedad lo hacen sufrir, intentan distraerlo lo más rápido que pueden para evitar que se siga lastimando.

No es como si fuera el único que tiene problemas por Trastorno de Estrés Postraumático, por lo que varios de los sobrevivientes han aprendido a lidiar con aquellos que lo presentan para evitar que se hieran (la situación no está para que gasten material de curación y medicamentos cuando han empezado a escasear y han vaciado todas las farmacias y clínicas para obtener la poca cantidad de medicinas que tienen un mínimo de cinco años más para que llegue su vencimiento), pero Tobio se siente extraño y patético de que deban ayudarle a superar el ataque de pánico y pase varias noches sin dormir adecuadamente por la escena que se repite en su cabeza repetidamente y le obliga a salir corriendo al baño más cercano para vomitar lo poco que tenga en su estómago.

Tsukishima a veces está despierto cuando eso sucede, Kei ha tomado la decisión egoísta de cubrir sus guardias hasta que su estado mental sea el adecuado; Tobio quiere saber cómo es que el rubio logra lidiar con tanto si no se lo ha pedido.

(Tobio quiere saber cómo es que soporta el vivir en ese mundo sumido en la extinción total y en dónde el riesgo de morir al siguiente instante es casi tan alto que lo mejor sería acaba con la existencia de todos si eso les ahorra tanto sufrimiento).

.

Los días en los que los cinco tienen la noche libre deciden que lo mejor es dormir pegados el uno al otro, pues así es más fácil que cada uno afronte sus miedos y traumas; la hermana menor de Hinata, Natsu, se les une también, lo que los convierte en seis. La menor casi siempre duerme abrazada a su hermano mayor, o con Yachi cuando Shouyo debe cubrir sus rondas de guardia.

Dicen que es más fácil lidiar de esta forma con los episodios de ansiedad y las pesadillas que los atacan cada cierto tiempo. Les sorprende no haberse terminado de romper en los casi seis meses que llevan en esa situación y tratan de organizarse para sobrevivir junto a un grupo de jóvenes que tienen el mismo rango de edad que ellos.

Oikawa en ocasiones pregunta si Kageyama está bien, para Tooru es difícil asimilar que no le agrada ver a su ex _kohai_ en ese estado tan lamentable; pero tampoco es como si el castaño pudiera decir algo, él a veces recuerda a sus padres y su hermana mayor y debe esconderse para que nadie le vea llorar (aunque Iwaizumi siempre lo descubre y le obliga a salir y a continuar con un vida, un _Ellos hubieran querido verte vivir_ es suficiente para que Tooru enjuague sus lágrimas con la sucia chaqueta llena de tierra y sangre del equipo de vóley).

La situación se ha salido de control desde hace tiempo, y hasta los más fuertes se dejan vencer por momentos en los que nadie les ve, o pasan largas noches de insomnio cubriendo jornadas de casi 16 horas continúas de trabajo para distraerse de los pensamientos que les atacan.

Tsukishima solo desea que todo acabe pronto, está cansado de ver a un lamentable Kageyama tener ataques de pánico cada vez más frecuentes, está cansado de ver a su hermano mayor fingir que todo está bien, está cansado de ver a Hinata y su hermana esconderse para llorar por su madre.

Simplemente está cansado de que el mundo este sumido en una crisis de tal tamaño que le hace doler el pecho y demostrar que no es tan indiferente como había tratado de mostrarse meses antes.

.

.

Los ataques de Kageyama son demasiado frecuentes; todos tienen miedo de que termine por lastimarse seriamente un día no tan lejano, y se han visto obligados a cortar las uñas del azabache y vendar sus dedos para evitar que se rasguñe la garganta, los brazos o las piernas hasta hacerse pequeños cortes que deben ser atendidos cuando apenas si tienen tiempo para cuidar de los enfermos y heridos.

Los cuerpos de aquellos que tuvieron que ser sacrificados por el bien de todos han sido reunidos en una pila, y con los pocos químicos que tienen a la mano deciden prenderles fuego hasta que se vuelvan cenizas.

Están a muy pocos días de moverse hasta Tokio, Daichi ha logrado contactar con los chicos de la ciudad y Kuroo le ha asegurado que la situación allá es mejor que en Miyagi, y que tienen espacio para alojarlos a todos en tres institutos y una Universidad que han logrado mantener de alguna forma en pie.

Tsukishima está cansado, su piel está más pálida de lo normal, y sus ojeras se notan desde muy lejos, y aunque no es el único en ese estado, si es el único que resiente más el cansancio que viene cargando desde hace casi dos meses; pero el rubio prefiere ayudar en lo que le sea posible, aunque varias veces se lleve un regaño por parte de sus mayores que lo obligan a dormir lo más que le sea posible, que en ese estado lo único que hace es estorbar.

Kei se molesta y chasquea la lengua, pero termina por obedecer. Lo más que logra dormir en las jornadas que se han extendido más para salir lo más pronto posible de Sendai son dos horas, tal vez tres.

Le es imposible conciliar el sueño, y su cuerpo desde hace casi dos semanas lo único que le pide es aprovechar esa energía que no tiene la menor idea de dónde ha salido.

.

Los trabajos terminan rápido, y la fogata hecha con los cadáveres de aquellos que no lograron sobrevivir o tuvieron que ser sacrificados por un bien mayor se ha apagado.

Las pocas colchonetas que tienen han sido subidas a los autobuses, lo mismo con la poca comida que tienen y los medicamentos. Todos son repartidos en los pocos vehículos disponibles, procurando que los mismos vayan a su capacidad máxima para no dejar a nadie atrás; saben que no es la mejor idea del mundo, pero con el paso del tiempo se han ido haciendo más que simples conocidos.

El viaje de poco más de cuatro horas hasta la ciudad empieza cuando suena una alarma que nadie sabe de dónde han sacado, y los autobuses empiezan a avanzar en fila para evitar que se pierdan; Saeko y Akiteru viajan en la vieja furgoneta de los Tanaka para guiarlos.

No es hasta que logran entrar a la carretera que todos respiran un poco más tranquilos, y algunos se dan el lujo de dormir a pesar de lo incómodo que es estar en los asientos; para ellos es la gloria el poder dormir sin tener que preocuparse de que la valla que construyeron termine de colapsar.

.

Tsukishima intercambia su lugar con Hinata después de un largo rato para estar al lado de Kageyama, siente que han pasado años desde que logró tener tanta cercanía con el azabache.

Kei nota que las manos de Tobio tiemblan, y que está tratando con todas sus fuerzas no dejarse vencer por sus miedos y no llorar por quedarse sin familia (está seguro de que todos en Karasuno ahora son una familia, pues la gran mayoría se quedó sin sus padres cuando el virus se propago con rapidez).

La mano del rubio se posa sobre la de Kageyama, y el azabache voltea al sentir el calor ajeno sobre sus fríos dedos.

—No fue tu culpa —murmura Tsukishima tratando de entrelazar sus dedos con los contrarios en un intento por tranquilizar al azabache y calentar su mano—, no fue la culpa de nadie.

Kageyama siente que las lágrimas caen rápidamente al ser consciente de que, para variar, Kei tiene razón. Él solo actuó por instinto ese día, no había nada más que pudiera hacer si quería sobrevivir, sus padres habían sido contagiados por ese virus que los volvió seres sin vida.

—Estarás bien… —murmura el rubio—, solo recuerda que a ellos les gustaría verte con vida.

Y los dedos de Kageyama se cierran con fuerza, entrelazándose con los de Tsukishima que le relaja de alguna forma.

Sabe que estará bien, que estarán bien, que una vez en Tokio todo será diferente y que debe acostumbrarse a ese mundo enfrentando su extinción en dónde los mejor adaptados serán los únicos sobrevivientes.

Kageyama tiene la esperanza de que él, Tsukishima, Hinata y todos los que ahora considera su familia tendrán la suerte de pertenecer a ese grupo de afortunados.

**Author's Note:**

> El PSTD es un Trastorno producido por momentos que marcan la memoria de quienes lo padecen; se presenta generalmente en víctimas y soldados de guerra (es común verlo en prisioneros de diversos grupos armados) como también en enviados especiales a cubrir las notas rojas en las zonas en guerra, aunque puede presentarse también en víctimas de violación, secuestro o similares, además de presentarse en personas que viven un momento cercano a la muerte; aunque hay diversas causas por las que puede originarse el trauma que da pie al PSTD. Este trastorno se caracteriza por regresiones al momento del trauma, temblores en el cuerpo, ataques de ansiedad y/o pánico, depresión, insomnio, constantes nauseas y vómito durante los ataques, pesadillas, trastornos del sueño, entre otros síntomas. El PSTD es un trastorno que debe tratarse con cuidado y oportunamente para evitar que el mismo avance más, pues es común que quienes lo padecen tengan constantes pensamientos suicidas.
> 
> ¿Les digo algo? La idea para escribir algo en un AU distópico nació después de leer el último capítulo de Los Chicos del Ayer por Nolee Ramvel, y considerando que yo ya no tengo ni corazón ni sentimientos(?), apareció esto. No estoy muy segura de si retomar la idea en un futuro y escribir algo más extenso, pues debo desarrollar mejor la trama en mi mente...aunque fue realmente divertido hacer uso de un recurso tan complejo como lo es el PSTD (es un trastorno de lo más interesante y puede explotarse de mil y una formas para escribir) aunque haya sido de forma un tanto superficial.


End file.
